One Ordinary Day
by mlugia
Summary: A Sunday, a busy Sakura... who has forgotten there's a test? Oh no! Luckily a certain someone shows up! Um, it's more of a one sided S+S for now ^^


"Ohayo!" Greeted a tired Sakura as she entered the dining room for breakfast. Touya looked up from his newspaper.

"Ohayo, kaiju. Been staying up late again?" He teased and retracted his foot, narrowly dodging Sakura's stomp. "Geez, aren't we the cranky one?" He commented again, this time receiving a glare from Sakura. Shrugging, he went back to reading the papers. 

Giving Touya a final glare as a warning, Sakura turned to the food on the table. "Wow, the breakfast looks great! Thanks dad!" Her father gave her a smile.

"Well, I must hurry; I have to prepare for an upcoming conference!" He declared, grabbed his briefcase from the counter, and headed for the door. "I'll be back after dinner! Don't wait up!" He yelled before leaving. Sakura waved after him, and then sat down for breakfast.

Touya folded his newspaper neatly and stood up. "I'm going to work now, kaiju. Remember that you're in charge of all the chores today!" He said, pointing at the whiteboard. Sakura groaned. She had promised to do all the chores this Sunday since every member of her family is busy today. The worst part is that not even Tomoyo or Kero are around to help her! Tomoyo is attending a cake baking convention in Tokyo, and Kero, upon hearing the word cake, begged to go. Waving after Touya, Sakura sat on the steps and wonders what she's going to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**An Ordinary Day **By Mana Lugia

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran locked the door of the apartment behind him. It was just such a good day for a walk, and he can't resist the temptation. Being autumn, leaves are falling from the trees, scattering on the footpaths. Looking down as his feet as he kicked the leaves, he hummed a little song he learnt back in China. Without a goal in mind, he wandered around the city, enjoying the peacefulness of the autumn setting.

Many thoughts were racing through his mind while he took his stroll. Dominating the thoughts is a certain emerald-eyed, auburn-haired beauty, a girl who haunts his dreams with her sweet, caring nature; A girl who causes him to blush madly whenever he looks at her; a girl who... made him run into another lamp post while he wasn't watching. Ignoring the snickers from passerbys, he shrugged it off and continued his stroll. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura placed one hand on her back while holding the rake in the other hand. Raking up all the leaves by herself is definitely not something she'd like to do again. Looking up from the lawn, she saw a familiar face passing by her gate, deep in thought.

"Ohayo, Syaoran!" She called out. Syaoran turned towards Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura! Doing yardwork?" He called back.

Sakura nodded. "Not just yardwork, I'm doing all the chores in the house today!" She explained.

Syaoran seemed startled. "A-All of the work? That seems like a lot of work to do! Is the stuffed animal helping you or something?" He asked.

Sakura giggled. "You don't have to always call Kero a stuffed animal, you know! Kero's in Tokyo with Tomoyo for a cake convention, so neither of them are available for help," She sighed. "There's sooo much to do!"

Syaoran folded his arms and nodded. "I thought as much. Well, since you're cleaning up the house, I'm supposing you're all ready for our Math test tomorrow?"

Sakura gasped. "H-HOEEEEEEEEE? We have a math test?!" She screamed.

Syaoran jumped back, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "Um, you didn't remember, Sakura? Oh yea, the teacher told us about it around the time you were going hanyaan for Yukito, ha ha," He deduced, and jumped to the side to avoid a flying shoe thrown by Sakura. "G-Gomen! I was kidding!" He apologized quickly, not wanting to get murdered just yet.

"You're so mean, Syaoran!" She pouted.

Syaoran could have melted the moment he saw her pout, but turned his head away quickly enough to avoid fainting. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks, but he was sure the always dense Sakura wouldn't notice. Trying to change the topic, he quickly asked, "Hey, Sakura, you haven't studied at all for the test, have you?"

Sakura looked down at her feet in shame. "W-Well, I-I forgot that there was a test... Anyways, Syaoran, want to come in? Standing out there seems a little awkward."

Syaoran's cheeks turned crimson. "U-Uh, sure, I guess." Sakura smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here's your tea!" Sakura said as she handed Syaoran a cup of tea. 

"Thanks. Aren't you a little worried about the test, Sakura?" Syaoran asked in a concerned voice.

"W-Well, I have to finish these chores, and by the time I finish, I probably won't have time to study, so I guess I'll have to rush a little study at school in the morning tomorrow..."

"No!" Syaoran shouted, a little too quickly. "Err, I mean, I can help you with the chores if you want. If we finish early, you can start your study."

"No, I can't let you do that," Sakura quickly said.

"Sakura..." Syaoran glared at her. "A card captor who fails the biggest math test of the year? I don't think so. Card captors have a reputation to maintain! I'll help, I insist!" He said with such a passion that Sakura almost fell backwards.

"Thank you, Syaoran..." Sakura thanked with a sweatdrop. She couldn't help wondering if that was the real reason.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran held the rake in one hand, and waved at Sakura with the other. "All done raking!" He yelled, and walked inside. Meanwhile, Sakura had finished the vacumning of the lower floors, and brought out some cookies and water. Syaoran gratefully gobbled down the food that was in front of him. "Wow, after all that raking, I sure am hungry!" He exclaimed, while Sakura looked on, amused. 

"Slow down there, Syaoran. At the rate you're eating, you're going to get cramps!" She cautioned, but Syaoran wasn't listening.

"These cookies are good! Did you bake them yourself?" He asked.

"Yep! I'm glad you like them!" She said happily. 

Syaoran finished up the last of the cookies and stretched a little. "Great! So, what's next?"

"Well, all we have left is the second floor to clean... I guess I'll clean my dad and my brother's room! Touya's not going to like the fact that you entered his room. You can vacumn my room! Just remember not to go through my stuff!" She winked at Syaoran. Syaoran gulped. The last time he was in Sakura's room was when he was in Kero's body! The thought of going through her personal stuff certainly didn't go through his mind... 'Crap crap crap crap crap! Don't faint, don't faint, don't fain...' He thought to himself. *Thunk*

"Syaoran! Are you ok?" Sakura knelt down beside his unconcious body, and shook him. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a worried Sakura looking down at him.

"W-What happened?" He asked. Sakura giggled.

"You blacked out, silly. Anyways, we should get started with the cleaning! We're almost done!" She headed upstairs. Syaoran gulped. This isn't going to be easy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Five faints and an hour later, Syaoran can successfully say that he did a great job with vacumning Sakura's room. He went back downstairs, and found Sakura in the kitchen cooking.

"Wow, what smells so good?" He asked.

"I'm cooking lunch," She replied. "Thanks to your help, I finished everything in half a day instead of a whole day. I'm gonna make lunch for us."

"Um, this lunch... It's edible, right?" Syaoran teased, nimbling sidestepping a spoon tossed at him.

"Syaoran! Fine then, no lunch for you!" Sakura said crossly.

"Gomen, gomen, I was kidding!" Syaoran apologized immediately. His heart raced as he realized Sakura was cooking food for him! For *HIM*! Not for Yukito! 

"Syaoran, are you ok?" Sakura asked, waving her hand up and down in front of Syaoran's face. "You looked like you were daydreaming about something."

"Err, um, well, you see..." Syaoran's face was turning red quickly. "No, it's nothing."

Sakura gave him an odd look. "Are you daydreaming about someone you love?" She teased. When Syaoran's face turned even redder, she got her answer. "Ah hah! So you were! Who is it? Who is it?" She asked quickly, surprised at this new development.

"U-Um..." Syaoran's heart was racing. "I'm not gonna tell you!" He declared, and then laughed nervously.

"Well, as long as it isn't my Yukito... It isn't is it?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared at Syaoran, causing him to back up a bit.

"O-Of course not! You knew I was attracted to him only because of his magic! I'm not gay, if that's what you're implying, Miss Kinomoto!" He replied. 

"Good!" Sakura said, and lunch was served.

"So, how do you plan on studying for the test?" Syaoran asked between mouthfuls of food. 

"I haven't got a clue, actually. I'm not getting all the stuff our math teacher's been talking about," Sakura replied. "I kept falling asleep whenever I look at a math book." 

"Sakura, do you want me to help you review?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura quickly shook her head. "No, that's ok. I've already asked too much from you already-"

"But it's no problem! I'm really bored with nothing to do today anyways. Besides, a card captor who fails math is unforgivable!" He announced. Sakura sweatdropped.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright! Now that we're all full, let's study!" Sakura said as she took out her math book from her backpack. They had cleaned up downstairs and proceeded to Sakura's room for review.

"Great! You know what's on the test, right?" Syaoran asked cheerfully. Sakura shook her head. Syaoran sighed, and explained to her the content of the test. "So, which part don't you understand right now?" Syaoran asked optimistically.

"Um..." Sakura hesitated. Syaoran looked at her quizzingly. "All of it." 

Syaoran sighed. 'This is going to take some time...' 

"Ok, let's start with the basics..." He started explaining.

The afternoon passed quickly, with Syaoran carefully tutoring Sakura while trying to hide his blushes whenever Sakura smiles at him. Tomoyo was right. He really needed to try and control himself around Sakura, or else she'd guess, and he doesn't want that, especially since she's in love with Yukito.

"There! Finished!" Sakura declared proudly as she finished the last of the math problems Syaoran set for her. "Thank you so much, Syaoran! I really don't know how I can thank you for this!" 

"You wouldn't know until you pass the test," Syaoran smirked. "And I wonder..." He continued, only to be playfully thwacked by Sakura.

"You're so mean!" She laughed, and took a look at the clock. "HOEEEEEEEEEE! It's already 8?!" She screamed. "I'm so sorry for keeping you here so long, Syaoran!" She apologized quickly.

"Err, it's ok, really. It's not like I have anything to do at home anyways," Syaoran assured her. "But, I think I should get going now, since you're all done and ready for the math test tomorrow. Wei's probably a little worried too."

They walked downstairs to the door, where Syaoran put on his shoes and was about to open the door, when Sakura asked. "Hey, Syaoran, thanks so much for all the help today... What can I do to pay you back for it?"

"A kiss would be nice..." Syaoran muttered to himself, forgetting that Sakura was standing right beside him.

"Huh? Did you say anything, Syaoran?" Asked Sakura. "I almost thought I heard you say something..."

Syaoran's blood quickly rushed towards his head, causing it to turn red instantaneously. "N-Nothing! I-I said what a blissful night it was!" 

Sakura giggled. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing his already red cheeks to turn even redder. "So it is, Syaoran. I'll bet the girl you've fallen for is a very lucky one!" She commented. "Does she know yet?"

"N-No," Syaoran replied, trying hard to quell his blush. 

"But you're gonna tell her someday, right?" She asked again. Syaoran hesitated, before giving her a nod. 

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Said Syaoran as he walked out the door. "Bye!"

The sky has turned dark, as the bright crescent moon came out to dance amongst the stars. Sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, Syaoran looked up at the stars as he walked home, not knowing what to feel. His cheek felt like they were on fire from her quick peck on the cheek. Had she heard what he said? Does that mean she knows, and is just tormenting him? Should he ever tell her? He sighed.

'Someday, Sakura, somday...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Sucked, didn't it? Too bad =P

Anyways, Review with comments/criticisms if you can. Always helpful ^^

~ M.

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. It's CLAMP's. Happy?


End file.
